Aftermath
Not to be confused by Aftermath by ZenthicAlpha. Aftermath ('''also known as Afterclysm) '''is an extreme demon mega-collaboration hosted by Exenity. This level is inspired by Cataclysm by Ggb0y and Bloodbath by Riot. However, most of the design is inspired by Cataclysm. It is the official concluding level of the trilogy with Cataclysm and Bloodbath. It was initially unrated due to hacks. Now, it is placed as #25 the Official Extreme and Insane Demon Records list. Gameplay The beginning of the level (in terms of the song) is located at Ggb0y's part in Bloodbath, in other words, the very last part. The level starts off with a ship section that is very reminiscent of Cataclysm containing a couple of size portals, gravity portals and hard, tight spaces to maneuver through. There is also a key for Low Detail Mode that can be collected here to benefit users with fragile devices. At the end of this ship, the player hits a normal speed portal and the words "Aftermath", "Afterclysm" and "Exenity" can be seen just before the drop of the song. Afterwards, there is an extremely buffed version of Cataclysm's first wave sequence, with a different layout and more size and gravity portals. After that, the player enters a ball sequence with tons of very hard timings based around orbs of all types. The end of the ball also houses a short auto segment right before the next part. This is a long and quite dark insane ship with some size portals while going through gravity portals to the beat of the song. After this comes a hard UFO with game-play revolving around gravity portal timing with a few blue orbs mixed in. Then, there is a very short ship sequence, and then an extremely difficult cube segment. This part, like all the other parts leading up, has taken a lot of inspiration from Cataclysm (after all, it is a Cataclysm remake) and houses many difficult orb timings, a mini UFO segment, and another cube segment. Next up is a mini robot with timings just as hard as the cube before it, but instead of having a UFO mixed in, a short mini straight fly segment appears in the part before going back to a now normal sized robot sequence with even more timings as text saying "GG?" can be seen just before the music slows down, signaling that the final part is coming up. The last section starts off with a half dual ship sequence with the word "FIN" being visible. It quickly transforms into a mini ship with hard segments to get through as the player now turns into a very narrow wave involving two size portals and a part after that with a fading background just before the final transition. A portal making the player transform into a normal speed mini ship which can be a huge threat to the player if he/she is not careful. The words "END...?" and "Verified by Satcho" can be seen as the level ends with text saying: "Congratulations. This is the end... of the Trilogy..." Trivia * There is a level called AfterCataBath by Zimnior12, which is essentially Aftermath, Cataclysm, and Bloodbath all in one level. Currently, the level (AfterCataBath) is considered to be impossible and it was obviously hacked because the number of elements is far above the max limit of elements. ** On top of that, there is a buffed rebirth of AfterCataBath called Apocalyptic Trilogy. Currently, the level is still a W.I.P and is set to be verified by Sunix. This will be the hardest demon in the game once rated. * Only Satcho's copy of Aftermath got rated, and that copy added a low detail mode to the level. * The original level by Exenity now has a secret way with an UFO, a teleportation and a triple speed portal. This is because he is currently trying to legitimately re-verify it. * There is a hard demon with the same name created by ZenthicAlpha. * On August 30th, 2016, Gonchus beat the level, being the first person to do it legitimately. ** However, he later confessed for hacking every major demon on his channel. Soundtrack Walkthrough Category:Insane levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Downgraded demons Category:Extreme Demons Category:Hacked Levels Category:2015 levels Category:Megacollabs Category:Top 50 Category:1.9 Levels